Goldene Herzen
by fox-siren
Summary: Song fic type thing for now. Bella works at a local club, and surprises are soon to come. Most chara's will be mentioned at least once throughout this whole thing. Read, fav, comment, flame, have fun.


_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body_

_They say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on_

_Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene_

_If Hollywood had called her, she'd be gone before ya had her come on_

Bella spun on the dance floor, her body moving to the beat. All the men around her whistled and cheered, asking for more, _begging_ for it even.

"Go Bella!" one man yelled and thumped his hand on his table, causing his beer to spill a little. "C'mon shake it!"

Smiling, Bella turned and began to maneuver herself towards the man. She could smell how drunk he was from a table away, but hey, money is money is money. She smiled more seductively at him, put her finger under his chin, and pecked his lips lightly.

_Oh, god he tastes like beer! _ "Hey cutie." She whispered in his ear. He stuffed a tip in the front of her shorts and smiled drunkedly.

As she pulled away, the man hooted and took a gulp of his beer. His lips were tinted reddish-pink from her lipstick. She smiled and danced away, moving her hips continuously, looking like the white version of Shakira.

The music blared, the spotlights shined on every inch of Bella's visible skin—, which there was lots to show— and more men hooted with drunken cheers and laughter.

Bella knew she'd be getting a good tip tonight.

A few more songs passed before she looked up at the large Elvis clock on the wall and realized that it was almost time for her shift to end.

Smiling at all the drunkards, Bella began to make her way towards the back door. She knew that the next girl would want to get an early peak at the night crowd, so it was good to get out before competition rose.

Bella snuck into the door and sighed noisily. "Good God!" she grumbled and leaned against the wall. She could _still_ taste the drunken breath on her lips and teeth. Extra five minutes brushing tonight, she told herself eagerly.

_We bout to have a party (turn the music up)  
Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt)  
I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut  
Wanna get it poppin baby step right up_

Amelia, the "morning" girl sauntered into the small makeup room a few seconds after Bella walked in. Her makeup was perfect of course, and her uniform was skimpy enough to say, "Yea I flaunt what I got," but not enough to say, "I'm a slut fuck me,"

Her golden brown hair was up in a ponytail tonight, but Bella was sure the full figured woman would come back into this room with it down.

"Hey love," she said, he accent making her words come out beautifully. A seductive smile played across her lips as she put her hand on the door to go back out to the bar.

"Hey Lia. Good crowd tonight. Few regulars out there."

They exchanged a few more kind words and parted ways— Bella off to go count her tips, Amelia off to go make some.

Sitting at one of the styling mirrors, Bella began to pull the bills out of her shorts and shirt.

_Switch, switch, switch it from right to left and . . .  
Switch it till you running right out of breath and . . .  
Take a break until you ready again_

"Hoo ya!" she yelled when she unearthed a hundred dollar bill from her butt pocket.

She recalled the faces of the men who had touched her ass tonight. A few of the regulars of course— Mike, Tyler, Eric.

But there had been one man she hadn't known. It seemed to be his first time at the bar, at least on her shift.

He was dark skinned, with dark brown hair, almost black. His eyes were pitch as black, and his smile revealed straight —and unusually sharp looking— white teeth.

It must have been him, Bella decided. Mike never gave her more than a five— if he did his wife Jessica might start wondering where all the money was going.

Tyler would only bring singles— although he'd throw a five in there occasionally if Bella kissed him. She did that rarely.

And Eric, he would only leave tips in the front of her shirt and shorts, although he'd always smack her ass afterwards.

It occurred to the brown-haired woman that it might be better to thank the mysterious man. She began to go through the services she could give him free. Lap dance? Blow job? Drinks for a month? None of them sounded good to her.

She was so confused! How could she thank the man who had just made her night? And also lay low on her bosses radar so he didn't suspect anything?

_I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart_

A small click from the door jolted Bella out of her inner most thoughts. She sat up straighter, and put the bills all in a row, trying to make herself seem busy.

_Oh God let it not be him_, she prayed in her head. _Don't let him come in and hurt me._

"Get up." a velvety smooth voice called from the doorway of the small makeup room.

Bella shot off the bench like a firecracker. She mentally cringed at the voice, although to anyone else it would be that of a god. _Or a devils angel._ Quickly, she turned to face the man that stood before her.

Tousled bronze hair, piercing green eyes, pale skin, and an extremely expensive looking suit stared back at the brown-haired woman. She didn't even have to look down at his feet to know that he was wearing matching shoes.

"Come here." He said coldly. His hands were kept in his pockets, and his face was tilted towards the ceiling, although his green eyes were still staring down at Bella coldly.

Bella quickly went to stand in front of the taller man. "Hi Edward." She mumbled lamely.

Edward pulled his right hand out of his pocket and put it under Bella's chin gently. She tried not to flinch at the contact. "How much?" he questioned.

She knew exactly what he was asking. "1050." She said quietly and willed her body not to shake.

"Not enough." He said. Before Bella could prepare herself for the pain, she was slapped across the face. _Hard_.

Bella cried out loudly and side stepped, trying to catch her balance. She could already feel her pale cheek puckering up from the impact. _I swear he gets off on hearing me scream and cry!_

"Get up." he barked and grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him again. "Go out and get more." As he finished speaking, he pushed Bella towards the door.

Bella turned back to him in surprise. "More? It's not even my shift anymore! I can't go out there now!" she yelled and backed against the door. As soon as the words left her mouth, Bella knew she was done.

A slow spreading smile formed on Edward's lips. The smile held no happiness, it was pure malice.

_You'd said we'd never get this far_

_You said your words, we've played our parts_

_Said your two cents now_

_It's my turn_

_So, sit down, shut up_

_Are you ready?_

Bella's eyes widened and she tried to press herself closer to the door. "E-Edward I didn't mean anything. I'll just go now." she turned around quickly and wrapped her fingers around the doorknob.

Turning slowly.

Pulling the door open.

Too late.

Edwards hand shot out and grabbed a fist full of Bella's hair. "Don't try and act all good now Bella. You need to be taught a lesson." As he finished speaking, he yanked her backwards and closer to his body.

Bella remembered the last time she had been "taught" a lesson. Something inside of her snapped like a dead twig, and her body went into self-defense mode. She cried out loudly, willing someone outside the door the here. Ruine the bartender, some drunkard, Amelia, _anybody_!

"Edward let go!" she yelled and reached her hands up and tried to scratch at his hand and wrist. Damn her for having to cut her nails every week!

After a few failed attempts, Bella's nails dug into warm skin. Instead of moving away and trying again, she dug her nails in deeper, hoping like hell that this was hurting him.

"Bitch!" Edward screamed and threw the brunette to the floor. He looked over and kicked her in the side. "Learn your place you useless wretch!"

_I saw you dancing there_

_I couldn't get you off my mind_

_But I could tell, that you could tell_

_That I was taking my time_

Crying out again, Bella tried to curl into a small ball. She could feel her scalp and side throbbing with pain, but she tried to ignore it. Tried so hard.

Edward landed another kick to her side and picked her up by the throat and slammed her against the nearest wall. It was the one by the bar entrance.

Bella whimpered and tried to kick at the bronze haired man. She was beginning to see spots in her vision, and it was becoming almost too painful to breathe. Her ribs throbbed painfully, and even muscles she didn't know she _had_ were hurting.

"Are you ready to learn your lesson wretch?" Edward asked and put more pressure on Bella's throat.

She tried to breathe but God it was hard! How was she supposed to breathe with his giant hand wrapped around her throat?! "L-let go p-please . . ." she choked out and put her hands on his wrist. She tried to dig her nails into the flesh, but Edward slapped her hard. More bruises were soon to come, she thought to herself.

Slowly, Edward pulled his hand away from Bella's neck and let her fall to the ground. She sputtered for air and held onto her throat where she was sure a nice big bruise would form.

He pinned her on the floor and began to tear through the cloth of her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, so her breasts were fully exposed to his site. She blushed deeply and tried to cover herself as his eyes took on a lust-filled look. It was filled with malice, just like his smile.

Moving as if he were related to a snail, Edward began to work on Bella's shorts. Merely seconds passed before she was lying stark naked under him.

Bella whimpered and tried not to spill the tears of pain that were wanting to come out. She tried to cover herself the best she could, knowing it was all in vain. Edward would have his way with her and then leave her here like a stupid piece of rotted meat.

Edward worked on his suit buttons and tossed the jacket to the side once he was done. He sneered down at Bella and slipped his dress shirt up over his bronze hair. "Know your place." he said simply and parted her legs and shoved two fingers into her core roughly.

"NO!" she screamed and tried to push herself away from him. Her treacherous body arched into his touch. _No stop please!_ She screamed in her head and the tears she was holding back fell down her cheeks and face.

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone_

_Well get your hands off of this glass, last call my ass_

_Well no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop_

_We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

A loud bang sounded throughout the room. Bella's sobs quieted down, and Edward stopped completely. He turned to the door and paled— if that was even possible.

"Let her be." A husky voice said from the doorway.

Bella closed her eyes tight and tried to pretend that some stranger wasn't seeing her naked.

Edward looked up at the man and quickly pulled away from Bella. He wiped his fingers on his pants and attempted to glare at the intruder. "You have no business being at _my_ bar. Leave." Even though he looked like he was about to pee himself, his voice was strong.

There was a bark of laughter, and Bella opened her eyes slowly, only to gasp. It was the man that left the huge tip!

"You dare disrespect the sheriff of Area 10? The King shall be hearing of this Edward." He said smugly. The man took a step forward and loomed over Edward. He was at least a head taller.

The bronze haired man said nothing, instead taking a step back.

"Which brings me to why I'm here." The man said casually as if there wasn't a naked woman on the floor and a half dressed man standing in front of him. He pushed his hands in his pockets and smiled brazenly. "The old King demands payment. Cough up the cash or something . . . more valuable."

"Take that bitch." Edward said without hesitation.

The man's smile faded slowly. "You will pay the King a human life to get out of your debt?"

Edward nodded and took another step back for safe measures.

"I shall tell him this Edward." The man said and turned to Bella. He kneeled down next to her and grabbed her small hand in his larger one.

Unlike before, Bella automatically felt safe with this stranger. He was powerful enough to make _Edward_ stand down after all. In the back of her mind though, she realized that this beautiful man could be even worse than Edward. She decided to take her chances.

The man took his jacket off and wrapped it around the brunette and picked her up. He walked out the back door, completely ignoring the man left behind in the room. Bella hoped he rotted in hell.

Taking extra long strides at a time, the man reached a large limo. He opened the door somehow, and pushes her in, then took a seat next to her. The car started off without the driver having to be told.

_This is a first_, Bella thought almost happily.

"Who are you?" she whispered and looked to her side. He was smiling in the darkness.

"Jacob Black. Right hand man of the King."

_I do not own Twilight or the songs, nor would I ever want to.  
Songs are in order:  
Something in Your Mouth by Nickelback  
Shake That by Eminem and a few other people  
Money Maker by Ludacris  
Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge  
Are You Ready by Three Days Grace  
Shake It by Metro Station  
Burn It To The Ground by Nickelback_


End file.
